Regrets And A Letter
by SerpentEmpress
Summary: DRABBLE (might add another chapter) Bellatrix goes back to Black manor and remembers the time when was also innocent
1. the letter on the picture

''Would mother and father be proud'' Bellatrix asked the first time in a long time she felt guilty,sad and like filth she couldnt believe that she actually killed her own cousin and even if he was a blood traitor deep down inside Bella knew that she loved him after all they were still cousins.

''Sometimes I wish I could just go back in time and run away with Andy'' She remembers the night when Andromeda fled and her mother forced her and Narcissa to burn away all of the pictures that they had with Andromeda but little did they know Bellatrix kept one special picture had all 5 of them Andy,Cissy,Bella,Sirius and was taken the time when they were all happy and innocent of the cruelties of the world.

Bellatrix then without a second thought apparated in front of the old black manor it was worn down and vines had grown on the walls it looked like as if no one had come to it in a million years. Bellatrix struggled to get in to the front door because the hinges were now rusty and old and she was also suprised that it was open maybe something just really wanted her to go there maybe it was destiny.

as Bella walked through the dark dusty hall now full of cobwebs she heard something

'maybe it was just the wind' bellatrix thought so she shrugged it off she went up to the big staircase every step making a creak she made her way up to her bedroom the windows were open and the curtains blowing wildly the room was as cold as ice,her once beautiful bed was now eaten by moths. she looked through the pictures on the shelves as she remembers the times of her childhood she remembers that she was once also young,innocent and delicate suddenly in the corner of the room she spotted something it was a silver box it was rusty but still very beautiful she opened it and inside there was her favourite stuff toy,her old hairbrush and her slytherin tie when she got some things out she notice something glisten in the box Bellatrix slowly grabbed it,it was the picture suddenly mixed emotions burst its way out of bellatrix anger,sadness,happiness,fear,love and hate she fell to her knees and started to cry every drop going onto the picture ''WHAT HAVE I DONE'' she screamed as her voice echoed through the house with anger she threw the picture on the wall and it made a loud shattering noise as the glass of the frame broke suddenly Bellatrix saw something drop out of it she grabbed it as she wiped the tears off her cheeks it was a letter

Dear Bella

My Bella I know you dont like people going through your stuff but I could'nt help but be nosy since you left (oh and by the way I hope that Rodolphus is treating you well) I have been lonely and I decided to go to your room because My Bella i miss you so much and also I know one day you are going to come back here and read this letter so I just wanted to say that I am very proud of the woman you have become and about the picture you miss her dont you? I know it has been hard my dear but stay are so much like your mother proud,beautiful and intelligent .your sister Narcissa is about to get married in a year I cant believe my 2 daughters are now adults it feels as if yesterday i just dropped you off at platform 9 3/4 and my dear remember im getting old i would like to see my Grandchildren before i wither

love, your Father

ps. If Rodolphus ever makes you cry just tell me and I will be the one to deal with him goodbye mrs Bellatrix LESTRANGE

the sight of the letter made Bellatrix smile and cry at the same time she remembers the picnics that her family use to have under the willow tree in their backgarden she fell to her knees once more ''I AM SO SORRY DADDY'' she screamed over and over again ''so sorry'' she started to whimper suddenly her bedroom door opened and a familiar feminine delicate voice cried

''Bella''


	2. her voice

Bellatrix tried to not look at her because from the voice she already knew who it was she was shaking trying to hold back her tears ''Bella what are you doing here?'' she softly whispered ''why arent I allowed in my old home? you,your the person whos not supposed to be here'' I snapped wishing i could just go and hug her ''Bella we're sisters'' she slowly started walking towards me I got up and faced her ''well sorry mrs Tonks but I've got only one sister and you have no right to be here''  
''Bella we're family I have the right to be here my blood goes through yours and your blood flows through mine'' she tried to hold my hand but I pulled it away ''Bella put a stop to this you can still change its not too late please leave voldemort'' she pleaded I saw in her eyes that she wanted to make things the way they used to be. ''YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME YOU FILTHY BLOODTRITOR,And what if I dont want to,just go away and run to your filthy husband and thats mrs LESTRANGE to you''  
''well mrs LESTRANGE my husband may be a muggleborn but atleast mine dosent go off to brothels everyday'' I saw her getting red if there was one thing that could make Andromeda angry it would be insulting her family  
''Rodolphus does not go to brothels everyday how dare you insult my husband when yours is as useless as a quidditch player without a broom'' I knew that Rodolphus infact did go to brothels but not everyday...  
she was speechless she just stared and stared at me what was she trying to do shoot layers out of her eyes and kill me then all of a sudden she stormed out. she ran outside in the pouring rain...crying


	3. I still dont hate her

Andromeda's pov

I ran out as fast as I can I didnt care if the rain was pouring or that she saw me crying and looking weak. Every day and night I keep on wishing that Bella would change I know she will deep down inside i know the Bellatrix that everyone supposed died years ago is still there.  
I went home to find Harry and my poor Nymphadora crying I asked what happened earlier and my jaw dropped as I heard the news Bellatrix killed Sirius how could she he was our cousin he was our blood and flesh and I cant believe I just talked to the killer of my cousin. I started crying like there was no tomorrow but then again maybe there wasnt i could die anytime maybe a day from now or hour or minute or second I felt like the world was ending and what hurt me the most is that even though Bella is this ruthless monster i still dont hate her...


End file.
